riseofincarnatesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Prophet
:The world is destined to perish. The end will come at the hands of a single member of humanity. Even now, the Sovereign is marching down the road to ruin. You must take a new road, one that is different from the Sovereign. You possess that power. Demonstrate your power, the power of harmony, not of selfishness. Join together to defeat the Sovereign."Emily is Taken" The "Prophet" is considered the daimon responsible for bringing each incarnate his/her own Lamina weapon in order to defeat the Sovereign. He shares his essence with the human named Oswald Coleman."The Red Dragon Awakens" By the time of Sanders' defeat, the Prophet reveals his true agenda to rule the present day."The Prophet Returns" Origin At once a far-off future and a calamity already come to pass, the world met its end in the 32nd century. The lives of all humanity were snuffed out, and in that final moment, their subconscious minds turned to legends of eschatology, and to an overriding fear of death. That moment saw the birth of the Prophet. Of course, it was not an entirely new concept. The Greek god of time, Khronos. The Hindu destroyer-god Shiva. Kalki, hero of the end-times. The Norse god, Heimdall... Countless avatars of the world's ending and rebirth came together to form this new daimon. A moment later, one of that world's last surviving incarnates successfully made contact. In some respects, the terrible anguish of the extinction of all mankind was its salvation, as a host of men and women awoke as incarnates in that blink of an eye. The common themes of science fiction, first emerging in the 19th century, remained firmly in the minds of mankind even to the end, thirteen centuries later. They stand apparent in the Prophet's nature as a traveler through time. As printing technology developed and new methods for sharing ideas emerged, those common ideas reached larger and larger populations--fertile ground for those concepts to mature in. The modern information age allowed for daimones to grow and evolve at an unprecedented rate. When speaking through the incapacitated Coleman, the Prophet called this the ninth attempt at rewriting history. A ninth attempt at averting the cataclysm awaiting in our future. What, then, of the prior eight? According to the Prophet, all had met the same end. Some timelines ended a few hundred years sooner, but none had seen mankind survive beyond the 32nd century. If the present day is to serve as a critical branching point in history, three end-states seem plausible: for a society ruled by incarnates to emerge, for incarnates to be kept under the management of those without powers, or for both to find a way to coexist as equals in humanity. Each has its adherents, and even now incarnates are working on seeing that their various chosen futures come to pass. But will that future last, or is the day of reckoning to come inevitable? Story In truth, it was the United States government that ordered the assassination and collection of Oswald Coleman. Their motive: fear of the influence he and his cult wielded, and the potential for widespread dissidence should he turn the general population to his cause. The shooting, however, was not fatal, and Coleman was recovered in a persistent comatose state. When he was subsequently found to be an incarnate, the government ordered that his body be used for research. What followed shocked everyone: an enigmatic warning spoken through Coleman's mouth by his daimon, "the Prophet." In the mid-32nd century, the Earth was destroyed by human hands. The Prophet exists now to return back through time in search of decisive turning points in man's history. The present day, 21st century Earth, represents the start of the ninth attempt to avert this course. By its own words, the Prophet is a daimon able to turn back time and determined to use that ability to change the events that set mankind on a path to global destruction. What's more, the moment time is reversed, the people who existed in that future are erased, and the Earth itself suffers immense damage--losses the Prophet has dismissed as inconsequential when compared to total annihilation. The string of disasters now rocking the world have merely been the ripples caused by his temporal intervention. But in the face of such heavy casualties the world over today, assurances of a better tomorrow mean little. And what if this ninth attempt should fail? The moment the Prophet turned back time once more, the world as it now was would cease to exist, along with all humanity--all life on Earth. President Sanders declared the Prophet the enemy of all mankind, and ordered the search for a way to destroy the daimon forever. Thankfully, as long as the brain-dead Coleman is kept alive, the Prophet remains trapped within his body... The Prophet's message Even as a captive of the US government, the Prophet continued his mission with the one avenue left to him: a message sent psychically to those with the power to act on it. In his plea, he called for the removal of the greatest present influence on the world. His words reached their chosen audience, and individuals the world over heard the Prophet's revelation as a voice from the ether. In his message, the Prophet spoke of a "Sovereign"--the person with the single greatest influence on the state of the world. The person unwittingly guiding humanity down a path toward its end. The person whose death would yield the greatest change in history's course. All who heard his message were incarnates. Some who knew well the extent of their powers, others who had only begun to glimpse their potential. Some who brandished that power in rage, others who concealed it as they hatched their plots. Still others yet unsure of their purpose... Their ideals and circumstances ran the gamut, but all held the potential to change the future. The message was sent more than once--with the awakening of each new powerful incarnate, the Prophet once more spoke these words: Humankind now walks the path to obliteration: an end to all, at the hands of one man. The Sovereign has set this fatal course. It falls on you now to divert it. You have the means to make that change. Now, make that power known. Use it not for profit, but for peace. Join hands with your brothers and sisters and strike the Sovereign down. Many have dismissed the message as an auditory hallucination. But will they think the same after learning that others heard it, too? The Prophet's captors in the US government had no such illusions. They took his words as a declaration of war against America, leader of the free world, and a call for the death of its president, Gordon Matthew Sanders. But others his message reached believed they were the true Sovereign. Still others sought to kill the Sovereign and take his throne--to them, the Prophet's words meant that someone was aware of their secret ambitions. That realization made some more cautious, others bolder. Some chose to ignore the message altogether, yet the Prophet's revelation had set the world into motion... Having spurred the incarnates on, the Prophet then broke their chains; the monitoring chips implanted in all registered incarnates ceased to function. No longer could the world's governments track them. He offered these men and women their freedom--so that they might better do his bidding. Minions * Oswald Coleman (human host) * Emily * Red Dragon * Clifford McGregor References Category:Characters Category:Daimones Category:Supporting characters